In recent years, a revolver type mobile terminal including a main body cabinet having a telephone function, a single option cabinet stacked on the rear of the main body cabinet as a function section is hidden, and a shaft along the stack direction of the main body cabinet and the option cabinet, wherein the main body cabinet and the option cabinet rotate relatively on the shaft, whereby the function section of the option cabinet can be exposed, has been proposed.
In this kind of mobile terminal, the option cabinet is rotated, whereby the function section is exposed, so that a new area for adding the function section can be provided. Accordingly, for example, it is also made possible to install a full keyboard, etc., and the mobile terminal is provided with still more multiple functions and the convenience of the mobile terminal is improved.    Non-patent document 1: au design project, “Konseputo moderu ichiran,” “Apollo (2002),” KDDI, [search on Aug. 17, 2004], Internet URL: http:www.au.kddi.com/au_design_project/models/